Singing in my Sleep
by animefreak1
Summary: Once again Sakura and Syaoran face a new threat, but this time, they need to run away. Updated for the 4th time.
1. Better Day

ch001.html Hello. This is the 4th time actually that I've had to upload this one. It's pretty annoying. Anyway. Please R+R. Thank you!   
  


*~~~* 

Singing in my Sleep   
**_by animefreak_**   


  


-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Got your tape and it changed my mind   
heard your voice in between the lines   
come around from another time   
where nobody ever goes   
all alone in the overpass   
wired and phoned to a heart of glass   
am I falling in love too fast   
with you or the songs you chose?   
and all the stars   
dream for me   
say the promise you long to keep 

I can hear you singing it to me in my sleep 

I've been living in your cassette   
it's the modern equivalent   
singing up to a Capulet   
in a balcony in your mind   
In the city the lion sleeps   
pray to Sony my soul to keep   
were you ever so bright and sweet?   
Did you ever look so nice?   
And all the stars dream for me... 

I can hear you singing it to me in my sleep 

And all the stars sing for me   
dive me down in a soul so deep 

I can hear you singing it to me in my sleep 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  


Saturday morning.   


The young Kinomoto Sakura rollerbladed wrapped in the intense scent of cherry blossoms, enjoying a pleasant promenade like she hadn't done in what felt like a lifetime. There had been always the card capting affair, which, regardless of the fondness she'd developed towards it over the years, took most of her free time and energy. But she was very glad it had happened, and wouldn't have the heart to change anything that had happened over the past nine years if she had the chance. She felt her life was perfect just the way it was right then. 

After the last Clow Card had been turned into a Sakura Card, everything seemed to have quieted down. And with no mysterious events anywhere on sight, her two Guardians had to think about what their future. Sakura loved them both, and there was nothing she wanted more than their happiness. So she sat down with both of them and explained that even though she appreciated their loyalty, she had never demanded it. That this bond of theirs was shackle free. Meaning they had their freedom to do anything they wanted to do. 

Kero had refused to leave her. It didn't matter if he had to live in her drawer forever, he would never leave her. She didn't even argue with him, because she was familiar with the nature of his affection. She felt the same way towards him. All she did was smile at him and hold him tight in silence for a long time. 

Yue had been a different story though. The young Card Captor had won him over despite himself, and even though he didn't feel towards her nearly as much devotion he had felt for his creator, he loved her and would protected her with his life if he had to. When she'd seen him lower his eyes to the ground not bothering for the first time to hide any of his confusion or sadness, she'd taken his pale hands in hers and assured him that she would be fine with anything he decided. With the sweetest of her smiles she'd told him that she understood the difficulty of the situation he was in. She knew he was torn between the loyalty he felt he owed her and the love he'd discovered. She had finally lifted his face with one delicate finger, and very gently had told him she felt he should go with her oniichan. He had appeared to be taken aback by her knowledge of the situation, but Sakura always found a way to reassure anybody with one single look from those indescribable green eyes of hers. And she had made him realize that there was nothing wrong with being in love and moving on with your life. He'd said that if she was ever in trouble he'd run to her rescue even at the expense of his own life. And she'd held him and thanked him, and wished him all the happiness in the world, and added that she'd always be around and that this did not mean a goodbye at all. Sakura had been happy because for the very first time, she'd seen a glint of true content in his amethyst eyes. And happiness suited Yue wonderfully. 

She smiled as she thought of this. Having that conversation with her beloved Guardians had been sad, because it meant closing a chapter of her life, one full of cheerful memories. But she had always Kero, she thought with a childish giggle. He still filled her every day with bubbly happiness, like he always had ever since they'd met. He made every sacrifice she'd had to make, worth it. Because she'd met him and he was the most wonderful of friends. 

She skated in front of what had once been the house of Daidouji Tomoyo. She and her mother had long since moved out of the country, to America. Tomoyo had never come back, even for a visit, even though they still wrote to each other in a regular basis, sent pictures, just like any other two friends would. Sakura was very wise, for a nineteen years old. She understood that friendship wasn't only about physical closeness, more about how your heart bonded with a kindred one. And she also understood these bonds lasted forever, despite the distance and their growing up. Tomoyo and her had been the best of friends when she lived in Tomoeda District, and still were, even though she lived thousands of miles away from her. 

But, like any teenager, she felt lonely sometimes without those who had shared those happy memories of her childhood with her. It was true she had Kero, her father, her brother...and that she was excited about starting college next fall, that she had decided to turn the page and accept that everything changed, but she still felt melancholy...sometimes. 

It was time to return home. Kero would probably be hungry, she thought smiling, and her father would be expecting her for dinner. And she would never leave her father waiting. She'd always bonded with her father, but she felt even more attached to him ever since Touya had moved away, after he and Yukito had admitted their feelings for each other. It broke her heart to think that he could feel lonely. So she hurried and reached her house in record time. 

***** 

"Daddy, I'm home!" she yelled, taking her shoes off. 

"Oh, Sakura, great you're home already!" his head popped out of the kitchen door, his face lighting up "I'm making your favorite food" 

Sakura trotted into the kitchen and placed a quick kiss on his father's cheek, looking around for anything she could do to help him. 

"Oh, it's okay!" he said, reading the expression on her face "Everything's ready. You can call Kero-chan now" 

Sakura then nodded and walked out of the kitchen to fetch Kero for dinner. Everything had been way easier ever since his father and brother had found out about her clandestine activities. Kero and Yue had become extensions of the family, and because Kero had decided to stay with his Mistress, he could keep Sakura's father company whenever she wasn't able to. They even got along beautifully, so what could she complain about? Her life was wonderful! 

She overheard some news on the television about a total sun eclipse that would take place in the next few days, but Sakura didn't pay enough attention to catch the date. I hate eclipses, Sakura thought, and ran upstairs at her father's urging.   
  


"Thanks, dad, everything was great. Here, let me get that for you" she offered, clearing the table for him "Now you go and rest, we'll finish everything up hmm?" 

"Thanks, Sakura" her father smiled at her, marveling at how much she had matured over the years. Most of it had happened behind his back, her becoming the wise Mistress of the Cards, being able to sustain both her Guardians, save the city from disaster...survive all the loneliness she'd had to put up with, all with a smile on her face, never complaining. He'd seen her cry when Tomoyo had left. When Touya had moved away from home. When her first love returned to Hong Kong and never looked back. She was stronger than she looked, and he was very proud of her for that. 

Sakura cleared everything up, and started to wash the dishes. Kero was chatting endlessly about a television show he'd seen this afternoon while helping her tidy everything up, not noticing that her mind was somewhere else. She absently passed him the clean dishes for him to dry and put away, her eyes unfocused, doing the job almost automatically. 

She was thinking about Li Syaoran. It was truly uncanny the way memories always found a way to assault her mind right when she was feeling happy. She remembered him very well. The poorly concealed pain on his handsome features when he held her one last time before turning around and walking towards the gate without ever looking back. Probably to disguise disconsolate tears from her. He had gone back and come again several times before, but this time she knew, without him telling her, that he wasn't coming back. She understood that he had responsibilities he couldn't neglect for her, and she had done her best to keep him from going insane with desperation the days prior to his departure, to be her usual cheerful self even though she was doubling over with pain on the inside. She had assured him that she'd always love him, and that would always cherish and treasure their memories together. She didn't let him see her cry, she smiled until the very last minute, and then broke down into Tomoyo's arms. One year later, Tomoyo was to leave her too, and she had to put up the same old show again. I'll always love you. We'll always be the best of friends. I'll come visit you sometime, Tomoyo-chan. I'll write you. She'd given her an impossibly long hug, wiped her tears away, begged her to smile at her, so that she would never have a sad memory of her. And then she'd cried herself out with Kero and her father. 

Sakura was sure Syaoran was happy anyway. Meiling had returned several times to Japan to visit, and having become great friends like they had, they would always spend a lot of time together during those short visits. Syaoran would always send her a suitcase full of presents, and the customary affectionate note, telling her how he wished she was there with him, and how he was looking forward to someday returning to Tomoeda District. She would smile and say nothing, knowing why he did it, and deeply appreciating it. She would send gifts back, a sweet note of thanks, for the gifts and for the thoughts. He never wrote he loved her, and neither did she. It was too painful. Better to leave the question hang unspoken...they had been way too attached to each other to bear the thought of the other moving on and finding someone else, even though they were both perfectly aware that it was bound to happen. Meiling would tell her stories about how he was improving on his training, how tall and handsome he had become since he'd returned to Hong Kong, and how he kept refusing every young maid his mother arranged for him to meet, in hopes that he would finally choose a bride. Sakura would smile, shake her head, make a friendly remark about how Syaoran had always been stubborn about everything, and changed the subject. And Meiling understood, and started with a new topic. Fashion in Hong Kong, the chef degree she was meaning to get, and in her last visit, her engagement to a handsome boy who adored her and made her the happiest woman in earth. Sakura had forgotten her newly acquired seriousness and giggled and screamed like a child in glee for her friend. Meiling had said she expected her to be her maid of honor, hinting at the chance of a reunion, even a brief one, with Syaoran. Sakura had been touched by the request and had accepted whole-heartedly, not thinking too much about the glint of mischievous hope she'd caught in Meiling's terracotta eyes. Thinking could very well wait. 

"Sakura!!!" Kero yelled at her, snapping her back to the real world. 

"What, Kero, what is it?" she responded with a frown, turning the water off. 

"I was talking to you and you just zoned out. What were you thinking?" 

"Nothing really, Kero, just..." 

Kero sighed, and flew over to land on her shoulder. 

"You shouldn't be so sad, Sakura. I know you've been through a lot, but think of all the happiness you've brought to so many people. Starting with...with me" he ended in a hush, as if it embarrassed him to admit it. 

She smiled broadly and scooped him in her hands to cuddle him. This was one of the reasons she loved him so dearly. He was one of a kind, he was...he was just Kero, and to know him was to love him. She didn't answer, just brought him over to the refrigerator with her, and took out her share of pudding to give it to him. 

"Gee, Sakura, I should say these things more often!" 

Sakura laughed, and watched him enjoy every spoonful of pudding. Then, he looked up at her and pushed the plate with half the pudding to her. She patted him gently on the head and ate the rest of the dessert. Kero seemed to show enthusiasm in sharing only when it came to her, and it was something that really touched her, given the fact that food was his biggest love.   


***** 

Sakura plopped down on her bed while Kero turned the TV on for another videogame bout. She usually didn't get haunted by memories like this, but the few times it happened, it left her emotionally drained. Like right then. She felt the desperate need to call Syaoran, Tomoyo, anybody, just to shake this melancholy feeling off of her. Tears welled up in her eyes at the wish that she was ten years old again, with all her dearest friends around her...she turned her face to the wall to keep Kero from seeing her cry.   


Sakura woke up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat. She realized she was still wearing her street clothes and had never changed into her pyjamas. Kero was nowhere to be seen, so she sneaked up to his drawer and opened it slowly, to find him asleep on his little bed, probably dreaming of cream cake or something like that. She had gotten used to never sleeping alone, to the point of not being able to sleep well if she was for some reason. 

And this night she'd had a strange dream. One of the sort she hadn't had ever since the card capting business was over and done with. She'd dreamt of being alone in a meadow, but as open as it had been, she had felt trapped. No matter how much she walked, she would never see anything else but flowers and blue sky. It had been beautiful, but frightening. Strange. Maybe it was the way her subconscious had to release all the sadness she'd began feeling out of the blue. 

She found herself unable to sit still. Even stranger. So she went downstairs and after putting on her shoes and jacket, she went quietly out. The night breeze was starting to cool down at the end of the summer, but it was still very enjoyable, not too cold or too warm. It was a starry night, perfect to walk around. She cast a quick glance to her watch and read 1.30 in the morning. She walked at a leisurely pace, trying to forget about the dream she'd just had, and finding it really annoying how her brain kept pushing those bizarre images and feelings to the front. She liked passing under the cherry blossom trees because of the smell, and sometimes the shower of petals. It brought her currently glum heart happy childhood memories. But one couldn't live on memories forever. She knew perfectly she had to move on, she had acknowledged the fact that all her friends were gone long ago, but days like these... 

"Sakura!" 

Sakura whirled around quickly to find the source of the familiar, yet strange voice that had addressed her. She found it on top of Yukito's roof, whose house she was passing inadvertently in front of. 

"Oh, Yukito!" she greeted him with a forced smile "What are you doing up there?" 

"I should ask the same of you! Let me come down so we can talk a little!" he waved a hand and stood up, climbing down backwards like she'd seen him do it so many times before. She leaned against the fence and waited for her friend to appear from behind the house, customary friendly smile plastered on his face. He hadn't changed at all since she met him, she observed with a smile. 

"Long time no see" she shot jokingly as he approached her, and leaned against the fence on the other side to be face to face with her. 

"Yes, I know, I've been busy...you shouldn't be walking around this late! Your brother would be really mad if he found out!" 

"Is he out of town or something?" 

"Yes, he's gone out to a lecture with his college group. He'll be back tomorrow night...did you want to come in?" 

She nodded politely and stood up straight to allow him to open the gate for her. They sat in front of each other, Sakura staring at her fingers laced together on the table and Yukito carefully scrutinizing her face, trying to figure out her expression. 

"So, what was bothering you, Sakura?" he queried, still smiling that warm, familiar smile at her. 

"I, um..." she knew Yue was listening to her behind Yukito's eyes and she knew what he would say once he heard. But she'd already started... "I just had a strange dream" she finally admitted. 

"A strange dream?...I have the distinct feeling that someone wants to speak to you" he said, chuckling. 

"Figures" she muttered as she watched him change. She couldn't help but smile at the sight. Definitely, happiness looked good on her beautiful Moon Guardian, she noted with a proud smile. 

"Mistress" he greeted curtly, mostly because he wanted to hear at once about this dream. 

"You worry too much, Yue" she smiled, turning around to look forward again "It was nothing" 

"You're the Mistress of the Cards, Sakura-sama. A dream that won't let you rest well isn't something to be taken lightly" 

"Maybe not in the old days, Yue, but now...I haven't been feeling too well, you know?" she confided. 

"How so, Mistress?" he asked, obvious concern in his gentle voice. 

"I'm kind of...lonely. I hate to admit that because I should know better than that. So many people would kill to have the kind of life that I have. But I've been thinking a lot about Tomoyo, and...and Syaoran" she finished in a bare whisper, wishing he wouldn't hear her, but knowing that nothing got past her Guardian. 

"It's only natural you feel that way, Mistress" his voice softened a tad more to offer her some measure of reassurance "You've been through a lot for such a short age. I feel bad for not being able to do anything for you..." 

"I said once it was okay, Yue" she cut him off gently, reaching out to brush his fingers with hers "As long as you're happy I'll think it was a good idea to let you go. I only thought my oniichan could make you infinitely happier than I could ever, and I was right. And it's not like you're going anywhere. You promised me you'd be my friend and that's more than enough. That's the best you can do for me, Yue...be really happy" 

"You worry too much about others, Mistress" it was his turn to blandly chide. 

"You do know you don't have to call me Mistress anymore right?" she teased, knowing how uptight he was about that. 

"You will always be my Mistress, Sakura-sama. The fact that you allowed me to be free only proves that you're a wonderful person. Changes nothing" 

Sakura was touched by her Guardian's reply, but hid it behind her eternal smile. 

"Oh, Yue, you will never change" she shook her head. 

"Mistress" he probed carefully "Tell me about that dream" 

"Oh" she replied, swallowing hard. She was almost beginning to forget that with the help of the less likely person to help her in such predicament. Amazing how love changes people, she noted to herself, amused. 

"Please. I don't think you should just let it pass" 

She nodded, and decided to comply. The worse would be a monster that wanted to kill her, she thought with a smile. Like that hadn't happened before. She was the most powerful sorceress of the world, for crying out loud. Anyway. 

"It was pretty simple. I was in a meadow. It was really beautiful, flowers everywhere, blue skies, that sort of thing. But I remember feeling as if I was in a cage, even though the space was unlimited. Everywhere I walked there would be the same thing, the landscape would never change, it was as if never ended" 

They remained silent for a while, Yue deep in thought, Sakura observing him. Concern grew on his face by the second, making Sakura feel almost guilty. 

"It was nothing, Yue, really, I don't want to worry anybody. That's why I decided I'd go out for a walk and not even tell Kero. I'll feel better tomorrow" she tried to soothe his worry which was slowly turning into some kind of fear "It was probably because I'd been thinking so much about sad things, really...What could a dream like this possibly mean anyway, Yue?" 

His eyes suddenly snapped open and stared directly at her in a mildly disturbing fashion, making her almost squirm. 

"Trouble, Mistress" he answered quietly.   


*****   


Sakura had awaken really late that morning after Yue had insisted on bringing her home. She'd fallen asleep and had had no dreams, thankfully. She got dressed quickly and went downstairs for breakfast. She was unusually quiet at the table that morning, making her father and her Sun Guardian exchange worried looks at her odd behavior. 

"Did...Sakura, did you rest well?" Kero tentatively asked her. 

"No, not very well, had a nightmare. I'll be fine, I'm just a little tired. I was supposed to do the shopping dad?" 

"Yes, but I can go. In the car, you know, if you're so tired..." 

"No" she replied firmly "I'll go. Maybe I need to go out...I'll go. Where's the list?" she said, getting up from the table and starting to look. Kero and Fujitaka stared at Sakura's plate blankly. It was almost untouched.   
  


Sakura went out on her rollerblades to do the shopping. While for some people grocery shopping could be a real pain, for her it was a soothing affair. She was an expert shopper by this time. She spent hours picking the perfect stuff, and sometimes even helping others do it as well, so it was a known fact that whenever Sakura went out to do the shopping you couldn't expect her back in a very long while. She entered the supermarket and left her rollerblades in the packages counter, then headed for the vegetables section. She was doing pretty well and was even starting to hum to herself softly, until she reached the desserts section. 

"Hmmm, what will I bring Kero today?" she mused, rubbing her chin. 

"Chocolate pudding please?" came a muffled answer from her backpack. 

"Kero!" she said, stuffing him back inside "I've told you a million times to let me know when you want to come! I don't like to be surprised this way!" she scolded softly. 

"But you seemed so sad this morning, I thought I could cheer you up!" 

Sakura's head dropped. How could she possibly be mad when he gave her an answer like that? 

"And you didn't tell me what was wrong either! I thought we were friends!" 

"We are, Kero. Listen, there's a candy bar in my backpack. You go back inside and have it *in silence* and we'll talk when we get back home, all right?" 

"All right!" he beamed, hiding his little head in the bag again. She left a tiny unzipped corner for him to breathe and have a little light. She admitted that being in a backpack all day long couldn't possibly be comfortable, and he had done only to cheer her up. Least he deserved was the blessed chocolate flan, she thought as she grabbed a six pack of them and tossed them inside the cart.   
  


"Daddy, I'm home!!" she yelled as she took her rollerblades off, but no answer came. Sakura frowned "He must be out. Weird though..." she unzipped her backpack for Kero to get out and walked towards the kitchen. 

A few words were scrabbled on the board. Emergency at Kokuritsu dig. Be back tomorrow night. Love, dad. 

"Poor Dad" she muttered, trailing her fingers down the board where her father had written the words "He can't even rest on a sunday" 

Sakura then set about to prepare lunch. Since it was only her and Kero, she could probably spoil him with his favorite food. 

"Kero, how about some okonomiyaki for lunch?" 

"Yes! Southern style!" he zoomed into the kitchen and hugged Sakura's neck as much as her little paws would allow him. Sakura couldn't help but smile. 

"Okay. Get me the cabbage then" she ordered, smiling as she tied her apron.   


***** 

While they were having lunch Kero felt like it was time to try and get an answer out of his Mistress again. She had been quite elusive of the subject, as if something was troubling her but she wanted to face it on her own. He would never allow it. 

"Sakura-sama..." he began. From the way he had called her she knew very well what he was about to ask. 

"How many times have I told you..." she began anyway. 

"I want to know what's on your mind. I won't let you go up against anything on your own" 

"Who ever said I was going up against something to begin with?" she asked in an authoritative tone that she very seldom used. 

"I know you" 

She sighed. It was true. She hadn't been able to lie to Yue and neither was she going to manage with Kero. Maybe it was better to spill. 

"I had a dream" she admitted in a low tone, fully expecting an 'I knew it'. 

"I knew it!" came the anticipated answer. She knew him too.   


She began explaining him the same thing she'd explained to Yue the night before, and oddly enough, he listened quietly. He watched his face acquire the same serious expression her Moon Guardian's face had just hours ago and really began to freak out. Yue had always had the tendency to overreact a little but Kero on the other hand didn't. He would always be the last one to worry about something like this, at least until it was proven a clear menace for his beloved Mistress. This time though, he'd stiffened right away. Sakura bit her bottom lip, the silence after she'd finished her tale so heavy she thought she'd go insane. 

"I sort of ran into Yue last night and told him about it" she confessed. 

"And what did he say?" 

"He said it meant trouble..." she left the thought unfinished. He Guardians were anything but cowards. 

"And he was right. Sakura, let's do a reading" 

"Fine...a reading..." she said, biting the tip of her thumb.   


Cards created by Sakura, obey your legitimate master. Answer the questions that trouble my mind. Jesus. She'd had a hard time customizing her spells for her new cards, for her new magic, for her age. She sighed as she felt the spell beginning to take effect, and laid the nine cards. She turned the first one around. 

"The Illusion. Meaning we're in for a lot of nice little surprises" Sakura noted sarcastically. 

"Great way to start" Kero added in the very tone she'd used just seconds ago. 

"Hmm" Sakura nodded and turned the next three cards "The Sword, The Sweet, The Dash. I will have to...run away? Run away with someone who will protect me? A friend? What the hell..." she turned to Kero, but he seemed to be as puzzled as she was. Or maybe very concerned. She breathed deeply before turning around the last card "The Flower" she said, her shoulders drooping in, more than concern, deep annoyance "And here we go again" she snarled morosely.   


*****   


Sakura had the killer of all migraines. Kero had been explaining stuff to her about the dark warlocks and any other monster that would want to hurt a sorceress until it was nighttime. She couldn't take any more but he carried on speaking. It was the first time in her life she'd heard him talk like this. She couldn't possibly keep up with his convoluted train of thought. That was when the doorbell rang. She sprang up from the bed, thanking the lords for the very welcome interruption, although unexpected. Whoever it was. The mailman. A police officer. Yukito-san. Whoever, meant salvation from an increasingly intense headache. 

"I'll get it!" she beamed, and darted down the stairs. The visitor was a very persistent one, for the bell had rang at least twice before she got to the door. She straightened her pyjamas and her hair, allowing the person behind the door to ring one more time. Bless, what impatience! she thought, slightly irked. 

Then, she opened the door to the last person she would have expected to see there, ever. 

"S--Syaoran?"   


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   


The song on the beginning is "Singing in my Sleep" by Semisonic, in the album 'Feeling Strangely Fine'. 

**To be continued...**


	2. Living on the Edge

ch002.html Thank you! The people that are still here that is, that are still reading this I like to call a fic but someone people would call it _________ (for you to fill in...I don't want to use unnecessary bad language). 

I don't own these characters.   


*~~~* 

Singing in my Sleep   
**_by animefreak_**

  


-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

I smoke myself into a haze in the afternoon   
enveloped heart and the air is cool   
Put on your dress, White Goddess   
And settle in as the weather folds   
in the slow haze in the afternoon   
swaying hips, made like a gun   
blackest sails the most beautiful star   
In the world   
In the air   
On me tongue   
Before my eyes   
Beyond the stars   
Beneath the sun 

So take me in your arms again   
Lead me in my dreams again   
So what is it worth?   
I'll sell my soul   
What is it worth?   
Only you know 

You were conceived in my heart, came like a dream   
to save me from my mortality   
put on your dress, White Goddess   
and settle in as the weather folds   
our lives will be entwined even when I die   
You'll see me through till the end of time   
No earthly bride, the most beautiful star   
In the world   
In the air   
On me tongue   
Before my eyes   
Beyond the stars   
Beneath the sun 

Take me in your arms again   
Lead me in my dreams again   
So what is it worth?   
I'll sell my soul   
What is it worth?   
Only you know... 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   


Syaoran stood there all right, she wasn't dreaming. He looked amused at her bewilderment, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, but still his frown not softening by a millimeter. She didn't know whether to give in to her friendly nature and hug the heck out of him, or just be sober and greet him like anyone else would. What the hell. 

She hugged him for all he was worth.   


"Oh, where are my manners? Come on in!" she motioned excitedly. He followed her, the smile finally winning the battle. She was drop dead gorgeous like always, sweet and kind and happy like he'd left her. It was unbelievable how the years hadn't diminished in the tiniest bit the immense love this adorable girl arose within him. Pity it had never been enough to get him to act like a man and give her what she deserved. If she still loved him, and this wasn't just a friendly display like only a person like her, with a never waning love towards everything could give, that was. He was so happy to see that she was still his Sakura, the one he'd so stupidly left behind, cowardly action that he'd regretted every single minute of his life since he'd done it. 

She dragged him onto the living room and sat him on the couch, excusing herself to go to the kitchen and make him some tea. Kero flew down wondering what took Sakura so long and nearly fell backwards when he saw what it was. 

"What are you doing here?" he demanded in utter shock. 

"Kero, manners!!" Sakura scolded from the kitchen. 

"You know why I'm here, fluff ball" he retorted abruptly. 

"You have no part in this, kid" Kero said, quietly, but with barely contained anger in his voice. He was sure his Mistress's heart was not entirely recovered from the intense pain his departure had caused her, and he wouldn't allow him to hurt her any further. 

"Of course I do" he answered in the same tone "You can't stop me from doing this" 

"You broke her heart!" he growled. 

"And you think I don't know that? You don't think I regret it with every heartbeat?" 

"Don't you give me that crap! If you had ever really loved her you would have stayed here for her!" 

"I couldn't! You don't know what it's like to be who I am!" 

"I won't let you hurt her again!" he threatened. 

"I came to protect her, stuffed animal, and you know damn well she needs someone to do that right now!" 

Kero was about to answer when Sakura returned with a full tea tray, and set it on the coffee table. She sat down and started pouring the tea, and handed him the first cup. 

"So, Syaoran" she started conversationally "What...brings you back to Japan?" 

Syaoran shot Kero a quick, questioning glance and he nodded approvingly. 

"I suppose you know there's...trouble..." he vacillated. 

"So I've heard" she answered, pouring sugar and cream on Kero's cup, an unreadable expression on her lovely face "Does it have to do with you also?" 

"Yes, but it has more to do with you" he replied quietly, avoiding eye contact. 

Sakura looked at him, truly puzzled. After all these years he'd come back just to...help her? 

"I will never forgive myself if anything happens to you" he continued, pausing to sip on his tea "So I came to provide what little help I can" 

"But...we don't quite know what's going on yet. I did a reading but everything seems to be just as shady as before. We all agree that it's trouble, though...Yue, Kero, and...you" she grinned nervously. 

"Sakura, I'll be blunt with you...we don't have much time. Back home I did some researching, and I came across some...say, disturbing information. Clow Reed called them the Soul Hunters" 

Kero winced visibly, spilling a little tea on the coffee table. 

"The Soul Hunters?" 

"They're mercenaries, Sakura. They search human souls, magical ones. Yours is particularly appealing and they...it's a matter of time before they find you" 

"I don't understand, Syaoran. Mercenaries?" 

"Yes" Kero proceeded to explain "They come from a different dimension, which Master Clow managed to seal away the last time even before creating me and Yue. He possessed immense magic, Sakura, but not enough to make this seal permanent. That dream you had...is a glimpse of how you'll spend the rest of eternity if they get to you. It's your soul in the portal. Master Clow knew that a natural phenomenon was going to open the portal once more, allowing the mercenaries to come to Earth and collect magical souls. With the power of those, they will be able to keep the portal perpetually open and then..." Kero trailed off, looking at Syaoran for some kind of aid. 

"They're powered by human souls, mortal, regular ones. They'll come and start feeding off people, until they can take over the entire planet" 

"But that's just...what kind of phenomenon are we talking about?" she asked, horrified. 

"When the sun and the moon are perfectly aligned, creating a full eclipse right over the portal, they'll be freed" Syaoran said in a hush, letting his head drop slightly. 

Sakura form jerked in surprise. Those news she'd heard...it was bound to be really soon... 

"When is that going to happen?" she asked again. 

No answer. 

"Syaoran?" 

No answer. 

"Syaoran, please!" she pleaded almost desperately. 

"Tomorrow at noon"   


*****   


Sakura could not believe what she was hearing. 

"Tomorrow? How can that be? What am I going to do? How am I going to stop this? How do I close the portal?" 

"Calm down, Sakura. That's exactly why I'm here. To do anything in my power to stop this from happening. Mine is also a magical soul and could very well serve them. But I don't think they'll be coming after me though...Sakura..." 

"How do I close the portal?" she repeated her last question in a low, frightened voice. 

"I don't know yet, Sakura" he admitted sheepishly. 

Sakura covered her face with her hands in sheer horror. It wasn't just the fact that she was going to die. It was that her death meant the end of the world. She needed to stop it. But not even Syaoran, who always knew everything and who had full access to Clow Reed's books and notebooks, knew how to defeat this. 

"Master Clow chose you for this mission, Sakura. He knew you were going to be the next Card Mistress" Kero said suddenly "That can only mean that he also knew that you could beat this. There's got to be a way...Master Clow did never leave anything at random" 

Sakura sighed. 

"He's got a point, you know" Syaoran coincided, laying a gentle hand on Sakura's knee. 

"What do you suggest then? What are we going to do while we find out? Because if we only got until tomorrow at noon to do something...what are we going to do, run?" 

"My suggestion exactly" Syaoran agreed "Cotton ball?" 

"Hey!!" he protested. 

"Kero..." Sakura said, distress evident on her features. 

"We'll run" he concurred.   


A knock came at the door, a very insistent, steady one. Sakura got up to answer the door, knowing perfectly who this was. Kero was grumbling something about using the doorbell instead of knocking. Sakura opened the door and let a flustered Yukito in. 

"Let me guess. My dear Yue dragged you here?" 

"How did you know?" he managed to quip before falling into the customary slumber that allowed Yue to come forth "Mistress, I think..." 

"Soul Hunters, Yue" she completed, jade eyes meeting amethyst "Come and have a seat, we were just discussing that" 

She slipped her soft hand in his and dragged him to the living room. He was very shocked when he recognized Syaoran sitting there too. 

"What is he doing here, Mistress?" 

"My point exactly" Kero growled. 

"Hey, you two, enough" she commanded wearily "Syaoran was kind enough to come here only to help me. I for one am grateful, because I'm terrified and I can't do this on my own" she admitted freely "And so should you" 

"You already know the whole story, ne, Yue?" Kero asked lightly. 

Yue nodded as his only answer. 

"We've already decided we will escape, for doomsday is tomorrow" Kero said sarcastically "Which is not the best idea, but the only way to buy ourselves some time while we figure out how to beat this" 

"I want to go with you, Mistress" Yue said, not looking at her. 

Sakura appreciated the gesture. Yue had a deeply inveterate sense of loyalty, so much that he was willing to leave the person he loved the most behind to follow his adored Mistress around the world if he had to, and he would also put his life on the line for her in case it was required. It broke her heart and she couldn't do this to him. 

"I love my oniichan, Yue, but I also love you very much" she began, smiling slightly as she noticed the faintest of blushes color her Guardian's cheeks. He would never get used to her telling her that "And I don't want to risk either your lives" 

"But I'm your Guardian and it's my duty..." 

"Yes, I know. But, Yue...these mercenaries hunt for magical souls and my oniichan...well my oniichan has a magical soul. We can't take him with us, it would only hold us back...and we can't also leave him unprotected..." 

She had a point, everyone could see. Oh, Sakura was a master in the art of persuasion. It was nearly impossible to resist her. Yue ended up nodding, completely surrendering to her. There was nothing else to discuss then. Syaoran said he would arrange their escape and went over to the kitchen to make a couple of phone calls. 

"It's better if you go home, Yue" she said, getting up "Yukito told me that my oniichan would be home tonight. And I certainly don't want him to worry about anything. Please?" 

"Mistress...promise me you'll be safe?" his voice was almost pleading, a feature she had yet to know in Yue. She smiled, sort of touched. 

"Of course I'll be safe. Give us a hug" and she held out her arms to enfold her huge Moon Guardian. A minute after, he turned into Yukito and left. Then Syaoran returned from the kitchen. 

"It'll be better if you rest, Sakura" he said, gripping her shoulders "I'll go and find a hotel to spend the night in, and I'll pick you up tomorrow morning. Okay?" 

"Stay here" she asked gently, grabbing both his hands on her shoulders. 

"But..." he tried to decline. 

"My father's gone until tomorrow and I don't want to be alone here" 

"Hey!" Kero protested. 

"You know what I mean" she said to Kero without turning around. Please don't look at me with those eyes, Syaoran thought. But she was. And he couldn't bring himself to refuse her. 

"Fine, Sakura. I'll stay here in case anything comes up" 

She smiled, relieved, and went up to arrange Touya's old bedroom for Syaoran to sleep in. 

"Don't you dare touch her, brat" Kero warned him seriously. 

"What are you talking about? As if she would let me. I'm the guy who dumped her, remember?" 

"She's good-natured, kid, and forgives easily. Which I do not. If you so much as make her sad, I swear I'll kill you myself" 

Syaoran grumbled something unintelligible when Sakura returned and grabbed a hold of his hand, making him unconsciously blush. He might have been nineteen years old and grown a lot since they'd first met, but around Sakura, he'd always be an eleven years old. 

"Come on, the room's all set" she beamed. 

Sakura was the most incredible person in the world. She seemed to excited to see him again, as if she'd forgotten all the pain he was sure he'd caused her. He didn't deserve a girl like her, he thought. He was way too coward, way too stupid. But what was he to do? On one hand he had this undying love for Sakura, and in the other, all the weight of hundreds of years of tradition on his shoulders. It was a rather unfair choice. His family put a lot of pressure on him, which Sakura never even hinted to do...he had reluctantly chosen the obvious. Even though he was very unhappy with the choice. 

Syaoran had barely smiled ever since he left Tomoeda District. He had become even more reclusive than before, dedicated completely and solely to his training, avoiding every kind of contact with people aside from Meilin, who had ended up being his best friend and his only comfort. But the first thing he had done upon setting the first foot back in Tomoeda District was smile. All because that was where his heart was. 

And the stuffed animal had issued his threats already. He was right though, nobody loved her more than her Guardian, and he believed him perfectly capable of turning into a beast and shredding him into pieces if he ever hurt her again. He wasn't thinking of doing it anyway, and he didn't think Sakura would take him back for the world. She was very sweet, very gentle, but never stupid. She had to know that he'd only came while this menace lasted, and then off he went to Hong Kong again, and then...then he might not ever see her again after that. At Meilin's wedding probably. She would show up, looking gorgeous as always, she would favor him with a couple of million-watt smiles, exchange a couple of words with him, stay as to see Meilin and her groom off to their honeymoon, and then return to Tomoeda District. He didn't know how she felt about him anymore, but it was almost...better this way. The tacit agreement they had with each other worked pretty fine although he was embittered by it. He couldn't stand the thought of her not loving him...what if she'd really moved on? He'd rather not know. Really. At this point, sleep began to take him. Thank you, Kami-sama.   


*****   


Sakura woke up very early that morning. The sun hadn't even rose completely yet, and she thought about getting up and making everyone some breakfast, but even though her mind was awake, her limbs were still stubbornly unresponsive from sleep, so she decided she'd stay in a little bit longer. It was so early, breakfast could wait. 

She appreciated Syaoran's thought of coming all the way to Japan only to for her safeguard, but...she was thinking that she'd rather not have to see him. Kami forgave her ingratitude, even in her thoughts, but it was true. It was painful. It didn't matter how many boys she'd met after Syaoran had returned to Hong Kong, none of them even compared to him. She was so much in love with him, and felt so empty...because it was impossible for her to have him. He had made his choice and even she thought that it was a wise one; she never felt neglected or abandoned, but very, very alone, yes. Of course she knew that he'd known that he couldn't stay forever in Japan with her, but she cherished every minute they'd spent together until then. Memories were fun, and happy, and beautiful. What had happened after his departure was her story only, not one she would ever share with him. All that babble about moving onto the next chapter...was true. 

She finally decided to get up. She walked stealthily down the stairs, trying not to wake anybody up. Kero wouldn't, but she knew Syaoran was a very light sleeper. So for once she wouldn't stomp down the stairs like a kaijou. She smiled softly at this thought and made her way into the kitchen. 

As she started making tea she began drifting off again. It was so weird to wake up on a day like this. Knowing that in less than six hours disaster would strike. Knowing what nobody else knew. She had never liked the idea of running from the enemy, but there was nothing else she could do this time. She had become stronger with the years, still very young as she was, but nothing had prepared her for this. She felt like a helpless child again. 

"Hey" 

Sakura jerked her head up in surprise to the door, where a groggy Li Syaoran stood. He was the picture perfect of a bad night's sleep, she thought with a smile. He ran his fingers through his messy chestnut hair, and with the other hand he rubbed his tired eyes of sleep. He was making a great effort not to fall down, and she noticed, so she quickly beckoned him and pulled put a chair for him to sit on. It was very weird to see Syaoran like this: he had been trained to stay up days on end, without complaining at all. He probably had forced himself to sleep and then had gotten too little rest. She handed him a cup of tea, which he took thankfully. 

"Careful, it's hot" she warned absently, after shooting him a tired smile. 

"How are you feeling?" he asked, plain worry written on his handsome features. He'd seen her drift off in thoughts a minute ago. 

"I won't lie to you, I feel like hell. But I have to think we'll make it" 

"It's weird, ne?" he asked her, completely changing the tone of his voice. 

"What is?" 

"To wake up and see each other first" he stated, catching her surprised expression from the corner of his eye. 

Her expression softened again with a smile, and she sipped at her own tea cup. 

"Kind of" she replied simply. He was obviously deflated by her answer...he had meant to say so much more. 

And she had caught the double meaning, but it would be easier for everyone if she played innocent. Skirt around him while she could. Or while she would...the last thing everybody needed was en extra load tension in the next few days. There would be more than enough with the accursed Soul Hunters. 

"You haven't changed a bit since I last saw you" Syaoran continued, understanding her reluctance to talk about that particular subject. Them. 

"How so?" 

"When I saw you it felt as if I'd never left Tomoeda District. You make people feel at ease, Sakura" 

"And is that a problem?" she asked, eyeing him with a smile. 

"Of course not. I only discovered I could smile because I met you" 

Sakura chuckled softly, careful to keep the pain in check. If he would just stop saying these things. Her heart had been broken once and she wasn't looking forward to the next time. She wondered if his heart had been as shattered as hers. If he still loved her or just cared enough to want to make sure she was okay. She would never ask, so she guessed this was going to be yet another unanswered question. 

But Syaoran knew her a bit too well to not notice the hurt in her voice, her effort to veil it from him. He slipped his hand into hers, and would have done something rash if Kero hadn't shown up for his breakfast. Syaoran was mad. Sakura was thankful.   
  


*****   
  


Everybody set about to packing after breakfast, which had been a fairly sedate business considering everybody was about to burst with tension. Being alongside your impossible love on doomsday wasn't exactly a walk in the park. More of a roller coaster ride with a hangover. Sakura laughed at this thought. 

Sakura had finished with her backpack and went downstairs to write her father a note. Gone out of town in an emergency. Will explain when I get home. Love you very much. Sakura. 

The darkness was already taking over Tomoeda. They were soon to be gone. She sighed and clutched the Key of Clow in her hands. Kami only knew what they would have to go through these next days...weeks, months, until they managed to defeat these mercenaries. She didn't know how long it would be before the eclipse was total, how much time they had to run away from Tomoeda. The doorbell rang, and Sakura turned on the lights for the darkness was almost full now. She walked towards the door to open it, failing to look first. 

A guy she'd never seen before. He was dressed in black, completely bald and really strong looking. A gold earring caught the lights making her blink. 

"Miss Kinomoto Sakura?" he asked in a rough, deep voice. 

"Yes, who..." 

He jumped onto her and tackled her to the ground. He covered her mouth to keep her from screaming, and shifted his weight on top of her to steady her. 

Sakura's eyes went wide with understanding. They were already here? She could feel him readying a spell, Kami knew what for, and knew she had to do something fast. She concentrated as hard as she could in Syaoran, who was upstairs arranging the last details of their escape, in pleading frantically for his help. She managed to kick the man a couple of times, but he was way larger and stronger and that spell was growing in intensity...please... 

She was all of a sudden relieved from his weight. She looked up to find Syaoran, who was strong but still smaller than the man who had attacked her, fighting to keep him off of her. While the mercenary was busy, she called forth her wand, the Sword Card, and sneaking up behind his back she neatly severed his head from the rest of his body, and then watched as he dropped limply to the ground, seconds before he turned into a cloud of black smoke which went through the ceiling with a horrendous howl, and got lost in the now completely dark sky. Sakura panted wildly, trying to recover from the shock. She had chopped someone's head off, even if it was one of the bad guys, she had done it. She felt Syaoran shake her, but couldn't find it in herself to respond. Then he yelled a couple of things upstairs, lifted her and her backpack in his arms and kicked the door open. She felt him run, and seemed to notice Kero hovering over her in probable concern, before everything went blissfully black.   


*****   


Sakura regained consciousness in absolute darkness, as she felt herself being gently rocked in strong arms. She also felt like she was in motion, but her senses hadn't come back completely to her, so she felt unable to ask. 

"You're awake" a familiar voice whispered near her face. 

"S--Syaoran?" she managed to stammer groggily, instinctively snuggling closer to him, searching for warmth. She'd just noticed she was so cold... 

"Yes. Go back to sleep" 

She felt his hand trace along her jaw line, and then brush stray locks of her hair out of her face. She shivered pleasantly against her own will. Ahh, she should know better than this!! But she was way too tired to resist. Way too unwilling, also. 

"What...happened?" 

"They're here already, Sakura" he said, still caressing her hair "And they found us. I arranged our escape last night and a friend of mine is now driving the bus we're in" he explained in a hush. 

"Bus?" 

"Yes, his bus. You should rest" 

Sakura let her head drop to her side, to lean against his chest. She didn't want to rest, nor she thought she could, but it felt so good, so right, to be cradled in his arms like this. How was she supposed to ever fall in love with someone else if this kept up? She felt sleep begin to dull her senses again, and as much as she tried to fight it, she ended up falling asleep all the same.   
  


When she woke up again Kero was the one hovering over her. She could barely make the outline of his form in the dark, but that was enough to know it was him. She stretched out her arm and scooped him close, to hug him. 

"Sakura! You're awake!" she could feel him rubbing his little head against her cheek, tickling her. She squirmed and giggled softly. 

"Yes. What time is it?" 

"I don't know. Hey, brat!" he called out. 

"What" he growled back in clear irritation. 

"Sakura wants to know what time it is" 

He heard that and dashed to her side in a second. She chuckled softly at the attention. He slid his hand into hers softly, reassuringly. Oh, please stop! she pleaded mentally. 

"It's five in the afternoon" he said gently "Did you get enough rest?" 

"Yes" she said, sitting up in what seemed to be some sort of bed "What kind of bus is this?" she asked curiously. 

"A very big one. I know it's not the best idea to run away in a bus but it's all Keisuke could get us with such short notice" 

"Keisuke?" 

"Come" he commanded softly, helping her up. Syaoran guided her along the bus to the front cabin, where a guy was driving, singing a really rude song to himself. Sakura chuckled while Syaoran nudged him to make him shut up, slightly embarrassed that she had heard what he was singing "Sakura, this is Shindo Keisuke, the friend I told you about. Keisuke, this is Kinomoto Sakura. Behave" he warned lightly. 

She smiled weakly at him, but enough to make him blink in awe. Boy, was she beautiful. He had merely caught a glimpse of her as Syaoran hauled her onto the bus, passed out, and had thought that for Syaoran to be so crazy about her she'd have to be at least cute. 

"Hey. Got enough sleep?" 

"Yeah, thanks" she replied tiredly, sitting on the strangely comfortable seat beside him "It's amazing that I could sleep at all" 

"Did the bastard hurt you?" he asked again, eyeing her through the corner of his eye. 

"Eh, not really" she snickered "Syaoran got there just in time" 

"No shit" he replied, arching an eyebrow. 

"Keisuke" Syaoran admonished him about the language. 

"Oh. Sorry, miss" he apologized. 

"No problem" Sakura smiled. Sometimes Syaoran could be so stiff.   


The rest of the day went on easily, without any more surprises from the dangerous mercenaries. Syaoran and Keisuke had switched places, and it was Keisuke's turn to entertain Sakura while Syaoran drove. She found out that he was way funnier than she'd originally thought. And Syaoran was going crazy with jealousy, gripping the steering wheel in an attempt to concentrate on the road and not on the hysterical laughter Keisuke was drawing out of his beloved Sakura. He knew he should be grateful that the two got along so well, considering that Keisuke was quite vulgar, at least with his language, too much for his delicate Sakura. But he felt like a raging imbecile instead. Keisuke was japanese, he was a magical healer, he even lived in Tomoeda...maybe he was giving Sakura the key to forgetting about him and moving on. He couldn't wait until it was time to switch back.   


***** 

"Oh, already?" Sakura pouted when Syaoran pulled over for the switch. 

"Don't be sad, I bet that Syaoran's in a really peppy mood. I think I heard him bark a little while ago" 

Sakura laughed at this, hoping that Syaoran hadn't heard that. But he had. 

"Very funny, Shindo. Now go drive" he replied in clear irritation. 

"Oh, Syaoran, don't you fret! I could never set your girlfriend against you, not even if I wanted to" 

They both blushed fiercely. 

"I'm not his girlfriend" Sakura retorted quickly. 

Keisuke looked from one embarrassed face to the other, and guessed he's made the wrong comment. Maybe something he wasn't aware of was up. Yeah, definitely. 

"Then Syaoran won't mind if I admit to having become a fervent admirer of miss Kinomoto..." 

Sakura chuckled. 

"Shut up already, Keisuke" Syaoran responded, an almost tangible twinge of pain present in his voice. 

He waved and winked at a delighted Sakura who waved back, and sat on the driver's seat. A second after the bus was in motion again, and they could hear Keisuke whistling something. Syaoran sat beside Sakura, feeling the angry words rise in his throat and barely held them back. He was so damned jealous. 

"I take it you liked Keisuke" he demanded bitterly, which didn't escape Sakura at all. 

"Yes" she replied curtly, and scooped a soundly asleep Kero from her lap and set him down gently on a pillow far away from where they were. Syaoran followed her, and she rolled her eyes. She would never see the end of this. 

"You're going to sleep as well?" 

"No. I've had more than enough sleep for the day" she said, and sat on the carpeted floor, stretching her tired limbs. 

An awkward, weighty silence followed. Syaoran didn't look angry as much as he looked hurt, which really surprised Sakura. Not upon realizing he was jealous...gee, she would be jealous too if she saw him with someone else. It was because she had truly believed he'd be the one to recover first. Sakura never doubted his love for her, but she had always thought with a grin that she loved him more. She loved him right then; but their love was a moot point. 

"Sakura, do you miss me?" he asked, all of a sudden. Her eyes flew open in mild shock, then her expression softened. She had been careful to avoid the subject and was sure he'd understood it. So he was doing this on purpose... 

"Of course I miss you" she said sweetly "As I miss Tomoyo and Meiling..." 

He clicked his tongue in frustration. There she was skirting around the subject again, ignoring the true meaning to his words even though he knew for sure she was aware of it. Sakura could also tell that he realized her reluctance. But neither of them would say the words. He crawled silently to her and held her. And Sakura was surprised of everything she could feel. Her head was against his chest, so she could perfectly hear his rhythmic, yet accelerated pulse, a loud and strong thud deep within him. She could feel all of his pain, and jealousy, and longing. He still loved her just as much, and this realization was bittersweet. She was flattered, and very much in love with him. She was happy to know he loved her back. But she was also sad, sad because she couldn't have him, and sad because he couldn't have her. What to do? Where to go? Which feeling to give in to? She decided she'd enjoy this embrace while it lasted, revel in its warmth, because...it was probably the last time she would ever have the chance. 

"I'm a coward, Sakura" he said, plain sorrow in his voice "I never took a minute to explain you, to tell you that I..." 

"You didn't need to explain anything to me. There was no need...we both knew..." she cut him off quickly, pressing herself closer to him for a second. 

"Things are different now though, Sakura. I could..." 

"Syaoran" she interrupted him yet again "I don't really want an explanation. I understood the last time, when you left...that our paths never really met. I know it now. And I'm fine with it. We're friends and we have this only chance to be together one more time. Please let's not..." she trailed off. He'd understood. This was one of the reasons he loved her so. She was so wise...so clever...but so cruel.   


*****   


They made a quick stop for gasoline at the city of Koumi, before moving on to Ikema, the city where Keisuke, who was a skilled healer and also a well red one had found out there was an extensive and mysterious magical library where they could maybe gather some information. Koumi was very much like Tomoeda, but maybe bigger. And Sakura could almost smell the mercenaries close to her. Syaoran begged her to hide, but she wouldn't listen, and looked out one of the windows, appearing to be expecting something. Kero was also asking her to hide in the bunk beds, behind the curtain, since they didn't have an idea yet of how to defeat the Soul Hunters and if they saw her... 

Syaoran had realized she wouldn't obey him and decided that all he could do was keep an observant eye, in case anything came up. All of a sudden, Sakura stiffened visibly. 

"Sakura? What's wrong?" Syaoran asked, not making any effort to conceal his worry. 

She didn't answer, instead, she ran towards the door, opened it, and made a run for the little shopping center beside the gas station. Syaoran dashed after her, wondering what the hell had gotten into her, what she was going after. But he'd lost her. 

He ran his fingers through his hair in abject desperation. If he lost Sakura he would die. He started to look around frantically, not seeing her anywhere, feeling control slip slowly from him. He had to find her.   


Sakura ran. She didn't know what she was looking for though, but she kept on running. She supposed Syaoran would be looking for her, but she didn't want to be found yet. Yet she was. Only by a group of mercenaries. 

She called her wand forth again, measuring the danger she was in. They were too many, and they were all lunging at her at the same time. There was only one more thing to do. Run. 

Fly. Her ankle was caught in strong hands and she knew that now she was in real trouble if her magical cards didn't help her against these incredibly strong warriors. She dropped down to the ground with a loud thud, face first. She kicked and squealed but nothing really worked to rid herself of the offenders. Mist. As the enemy was momentarily dazed she took what would be her only chance and rid herself. Then she ran. 

But she was stopped by another exceptionally huge warrior. He had the most evil smile on his face. Sakura's eyes went wide as she felt him grip her arm strong enough to bruise, as a ball of light started to appear on his other hand. The spell. Oh Kami-sama. She closed her eyes expecting the worse, but snapped them open as the man loosened his grip on her arm. As he fell limply to the ground, a young and rather beautiful man appeared behind him, eyes closed, flaming sword in his hand. Yes, she wasn't dreaming. The sword was made of fire. 

The body suddenly began to turn into a soul, like the one that had attacked her back at Tomoeda. But this one was different. It was a deep blue, not the black she was expecting. And it had left a small object behind. The man quickly grabbed it and examined it on his palm. 

He sheathed his sword and rapidly grabbed her hand, pulling her into a dark alley. Mercenaries ran past them. He had a hand clamped over her mouth, the other wrapped tightly around her waist. What the hell was going on? He had the strangest of smells. One that was familiar, yet unrecognizable to the young Card Captor. And he was wearing the black leather uniform that she'd seen the mercenaries wear. Had he saved her? She was released once the last man had passed them by. 

"Don't be scared, Card Mistress, and listen to me carefully. Take this" he pressed something against her palm "You need to look for the blue souls. They are the key to your salvation. Now come" 

He grabbed her hand and dragged her through a maze of narrow alleys, until she could see her bus and the gas station...and Syaoran. She was about to run towards them when the youth grabbed her hand one more time. 

"Search for the blue souls, Card Mistress. We'll talk once you have the remaining four stones. I will always be around in case you need me. I'll tell you what to do. Now run" 

He had dark hair, and the most intense of indigo eyes. She stared at him for a second, shocked. 

"Thank you..." 

"Run, Mistress" he said, and gave her a gentle push. 

She darted towards the bus, thoughts whirling wildly in her mind. Syaoran saw her and ran towards her. He asked her a breathless question, but she didn't answer, instead jumped into the bus and Syaoran did the same, yelling at Keisuke to take off. 

"Zelan, did you see her?" one mercenary asked the mysterious boy. 

"I lost her, sir" he answered respectfully. 

"Idiot! Wait until your father finds out!"   
  


Syaoran had been asking her about her sudden dash, but she wouldn't answer. Kero had said she needed some time to recover and that she should be left alone. Looking out of the window, she remembered her tightly closed fist. She opened it and looked at the contents. A red, shiny stone. 

"So this is what you meant" she breathed. 

"What was that, Sakura?" Syaoran asked her, kneeling beside her "What's that?" he queried yet again. She shrugged without even looking at him. She was acting very weird, he thought "Where did you get that?" he questioned her, frowning. 

This time she turned around to him and also found an expectant Kero. She smiled at them, and seemed to look past the two. She had this dreamy, awed look on her face. 

"Got it from an angel" came her quiet answer.   


------------------------------------------------------------------------   


The song at the beginning is called "A Life Less Ordinary" by Ash, british band. Also, it's a song from a movie with Cameron Diaz and Ewan McGregor also called 'A Life Less Ordinary' if you haven't seen this movie and you're into those very bizarre british independent films, like me, please do watch it. If you're not but love Cameron Diaz or Ewan McGregor, again, like me, (love them both) you should also watch it. It's fun, a little violent, but fun. This song is in the soundtrack of the movie 

**To be continued...**   
****

  



End file.
